


The Secret Dance

by Josslyn_Blakes (kath_jer1)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_jer1/pseuds/Josslyn_Blakes
Summary: After she gets mad at Ron and Harry, Hermione and Draco have one more secret dance...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	The Secret Dance

In their 4th year, Krum asks Hermione to the Yule ball. Ron and Harry are furious. After she sends Ron and Harry to bed while she is crying on the staircase Draco comes over and puts his arm around her. She sits there and cries for a few minutes before looking up and whispering “thanks”. He smiled and replied “no problem. A few minutes later she stands up and wipes her eyes, Draco stands up too and says.”1 dance?” 

She laughed and replied, “1 dance.” They danced the night away, all thought of Harry and Ron out of her mind as she realizes that this would be her only chance to ever dance with the boy she had a crush on for years. As he walks her up to her dorm she turns around and kisses him. He is surprised at first but then kisses her right back. As she pulls away there are tears in her eyes although they are happy tears, she is a little bit sad. She says, “This is our little secret OK?’’ “OK,” he responds and kisses her again before he goes back down the stairs. As she is standing there processing what just happened out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ginny. “Well,” said Ginny with a laugh “that was unexpected.” “oh-um-well-uh" Hermione started. “How much did you see?” “Enough” Ginny replied cockily “Could you please not tell the boys” Hermione pleaded “OK” agree Ginny Hermione smiled as the entered Gryffindor's common room. 

This was the only time Draco and Hermione ever really expressed their love and in the end, Hermione loved Ron more but after they would exchange secret smiles and looks. Hermione was devasted when Draco joined the death eaters and vowed to never tell Harry and Ron about that night.


End file.
